RWMY
by NoxNightKing
Summary: What changes could there be if Blake wasn't the one in team RWBY? What changes could come from the introduction of Melantha Goodwitch? Who is this girl? Where did she come from? Ruby, Yang, and Weiss will definitely find out more about their teammate. I don't need to say more than this is . I don't own RWBY. Hiatus.


**Welcome to Chapter 1 of a RWBY fanfiction I decided to do since, my inspiration is drying up for my other stories and RWBY inspiration is at an all time high.**

 **This story if it isn't obvious is a simple switching of one character for a new one and seeing where it goes from there. Since I feel like you would like the information, here is some info on the character that should be a little introduction.**

 **Name: Melantha "Melanie" Goodwitch**

 **Age: 17**

 **Color scheme: Black and Purple**

 **Personality: A cunning girl capable of great understanding. She can be cold and and standoffish but this is mostly a defense mechanism for her. She is known to be mischievous and when angry is known to display a tense calmness that puts her in hot water with others. She also tends to dislike other humans due to her lack of good interactions with most humans.**

 **Weapon: Asmodeus Hellfire a LHDS(Longsword Handgun Sheath Dagger)**

 **Semblance: Here's a little info on her Semblance, not too much, her semblance is a general one that has both passive and active abilities and is shadow based. I'll leave it at that for now.**

 **Family: Glynda Goodwitch is her adoptive mother.**

 **Additional info: Unlike Blake's shadow clones, Melantha is literally using shadows. Since I know the question will be asked when you read the chapter you will notice that grim will ignore Melantha for a time, this is not the same as Ren's semblance and will be explained later on.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Third Person POV**

Beacon Academy is a place for Hunters and Huntresses in training. Today was the open house where students would be first introduced to the school, for most of them, however, for one, she had already been at Beacon since she was six years old, not as a student of course since this would be her first year actually attending, but as a resident. The girl in question was Melantha Goodwitch, a ravenette around sixteen years old with royal purple eyes. This was the adoptive daughter of the Deputy to the Beacon Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch. Ten years ago, she'd been found by Glynda with a streak of bad luck forcing her to find food in dumpsters. It would be a lie to say it was easy, but Glynda adopted Melantha and had since gained her trust through some work. Here she was now though, attending Beacon as a student at her mother's insistence. Watching the other students it became obvious rather quickly that the other students would ignore her, _'For now at least.'_ Melantha amended internally.

So she merely watched, observing how other people her age acted. Seeing nothing interesting at first she soon stood and made to go and wait for the assembly when she noticed a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that turned to dark red at the tips. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. She'd been obviously dizzy when two men were pushing luggage for a pale skinned young girl with long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sat in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero was the easily distinguishable Schnee Crest, a symbol that made Melantha absolutely sure that she was most likely very spoiled, The last of her outfit consisted of a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots were white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They had a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash was tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

The dizzy girl was barely standing when Melantha very clearly heard her say,"I don't know what I'm doing." before she fell knocking the luggage around and a loose vial of dust rolled up to her. Melantha sighed as the Schnee girl began to berate the younger ravenette. Oddly feeling sad for her fellow ravenette she picked it up and cleared her throat, interrupting the whitette's tirade,

"Miss Schnee, I believe our schoolmate, very clearly, was dizzy and not in control of herself to berate her for her dizziness would be very dim of you and please do be careful, you're throwing dust everywhere and someone might light us up with a sneeze."

The two girls looked to Melantha surprised, before surprise changed to an offended look from the Schnee girl.

"Are you calling me stupid?" She asked.

"You are the one saying stupid Miss Schnee and if I really cared for your intelligence I would have said something. I'd rather not have a crater that one of the staff would need to fix. Now, you do whatever you were doing while I wipe my hands clean of your foolishness." Dropping the vial into the white wearing girl's hand and walked off her expression and tone never once changing. But in the single moment when Melantha got close, Weiss Schnee felt a small amount of fear from seemingly nowhere, all of it directed at the newcomer to the conversation.

 _'It would be best to be wary of this one.'_ Weiss thought, a possibly good teammate, but not someone Weiss wanted to cross.

 **Later**

It wasn't much of a surprise later when Melantha found herself sitting in the corner of hall. Even after years with her mother, she did not trust many other living things. Mainly only predators among animals ever got closer to her and most other humans didn't treat her any better than they did Faunus, sometimes even worse. So here she sat ready to sleep in a corner where no one could sneak up on her. After Ozpin's speech they were to wait for their entrance exam tomorrow and thus were sleeping in what would be the lunchroom.

She was immensely surprised when the ravenette from earlier walked over with a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wore an orange tank top with an emblem of a blazing heart on the front in red, and black boy shorts.

"Hello." The blonde singsonged, appearing actually happy walking toward Melantha.

The ravenette immediately was on edge. Very few people walked toward her happily and had good intentions.

"I believe you two know each other?" The blonde said.

"Not really, but I understand what you mean. Did you want something?" Melantha asked masking as much of her tension as she could.

Yang Xiao Long may have seemed carefree to most people and mostly she was, but she was not blind to others. When she'd called out to the girl who had helped her sister this morning, she saw the other girl tense and a moment later she seemed to breath and the tenseness seemed to disappear, keyword seemed.

"I'm Ruby, thanks for this morning."

Yang watched the girl as she looked at Ruby's outstretched hand for a moment and seemed to be confused, but politely shook hands anyway.

"And I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." Yang introduced.

"Melantha." The girl said, Yang noted that she seemed genuinely confused.

"So... Why the corner?" Yang asked.

"I feel safer like this. I'm not usually one for crowds. Never ends well with me." She replied.

"Not a people person?" Ruby asked, keeping the conversation going.

"In a manner of speaking. Sorry if I'm a bit guarded, but I've never been very well liked, even if I haven't done anything to people yet." Melantha said.

"Oh. Well thanks for earlier." Ruby said.

The girl, Melantha seemed to pause,"I merely stopped that spoiled brat from berating you for something out of your control."

"Well, thanks anyway." Ruby said uncertain.

"No pajamas?" Yang asked noting she didn't wear pajamas instead wearing what seemed to be her normal clothes. Which consisted of a black shirt, a black jacket, a black skirt with a purple hem, striped black and purple thigh-highs, black boots, a belt with a black leather belt designed to look like a snake with purple gems as eyes, and a small bag hung at her side. She also wore a purple silk scarf around her neck.

"No." She answered uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get some sleep." With that the girl situated herself and closed her eyes.

Yang blinked and she and Ruby walked off.

 **The Next Day**

The group of initiates to Beacon Academy were waiting for the entrance exam to begin, one of them, Melantha, was completely relaxed as checked her favored weapon, her sword, Asmodeus Hellfire for any problems she might want to fix beforehand.

As her mother's best friend and her soon-to-be headmaster, Ozpin began his speech, Melantha looked over the other students, contrary to popular belief the students don't pick their teams, per say. It all depended firstly on who you lock eyes with and then who grabs an artifact related to yours. She's helped her mother with it for three years and found herself enjoying it as an indirect way of meeting people since her luck in that aspect is normally far below subpar. Though there was a few faunus among the group which was promising at least. She had more luck with faunus than she did humans.

Melantha was brought from her thoughts by the sound of others being launched. Positioning herself she waited and when it began to launch her she jumped in time with the platform. So soaring through the air Melantha watched and waited as she began to fall soon after. With some maneuvering she began to fall toward a tree and just as it seemed she was about to land on the ground in a very painful and possibly lethal way she landed in a shadow as if she were jumping into a pool.

A second later she came out of the shadow and began wandering. As she walked she could feel the grimm nearby in the forest, a few of them were moving towards something while all the others seemed to merely not notice her.

So she dutifully went to make sure the person being attacked didn't die. When she arrived, she found Yang screaming at the last Ursa of the group. The sound of metal hitting metal and a few seconds later a flash of Asmodeus' black blade later and the Ursa fell with the sword stabbed into its back.

"Yang." Melantha greeted with a nod.

"I could've taken him." She said.

"Of course, but I had the perfect chance. So I guess we're partners then?" Melantha replied in return.

And so after Yang's laugh and agreement the blonde and ravenette began to make their way towards a temple where the artifacts awaited.

Yang immediately noticed a change, instead of going after Melantha, the grimm seemed to ignore her and she would calmly kill one and then the others seemed to notice her. _'Maybe it's her semblance?'_ Yang thought.

 **Meanwhile**

Glynda Goodwitch stood with Ozpin as she watched the progress of the students-to-be. One such student, her own adoptive daughter, had met Yang Xiao Long, one of Qrow's nieces, and seemed to be getting along well.

"Glynda, how is Melantha? Is _it_ a causing trouble for her?" Ozpin asked.

"She is doing fine. Apparently she's met with Qrow's niece, Miss Xiao Long, and she shows no sign of being affected by _it_. Maybe she'll find friendship from this." Glynda replied.

"Possible, _it_ has interfered with her human interactions quite a bit." Ozpin said.

 **With Yang and Melantha**

Melantha sighed as they arrived at the temple,"Here it is, you choose a relic. Knowing my luck if I pick we'll be stuck with some jerk."

Yang shrugged at the rather gloomy girl, during their treck Yang had asked about friends she had, her favorite hobbies, and some other things. She learned that her partner had no friends due to some 'undesirable reasons', her hobbies consisted of drawing, walking, and baking, her she lives with her adoptive mother, Glynda Goodwitch(who just so happened to be a teacher), and upon inquiring about it she let Yang look at her weapon, which she called Asmodeus Hellfire, she first took a good look at the weapon. In its inactive state it looked like a security baton made of black metal with purple flame designs and acted like it until a single button was pressed and it became a sheathed black bladed longsword with a cross guard designed similarly to bat's wings and a black hilt with designs of purple flames. On the hilt is a trigger and a handgun barrel on the fuller. After some fiddling with it, Yang was somewhat surprised when the sheath, which being made of metal was strange enough, turned into a dagger with the same designs as the sword and the sword entered its gun form and the handgun, of course had the same designs. It was strange and seemed like a very adaptable weapon and like Ruby did with Crescent Rose, Melantha seemed very proud of the weapon.

Of course she took the weapon back soon after and Yang didn't miss that the girl's eyes would worriedly look at her and she'd fidget before going back to watching for grimm the entire time she held Asmodeus.

While thinking about this she looked over the relics and shrugged,"Pretty pony it is."

Suddenly, Yang heard a scream and Melantha looked up in a 'oh is someone is hurt? What a shame.' kind of way.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang shouted,"What do we do?"

At the same time Melantha heard something else and pointed up. Falling from the sky was Ruby, however as she came closer to the ground a blonde boy flew into her from another direction.

"Ruby seems like she's having a good day..." Melantha noted.

A rustling of trees caught their attention and from is came a Ursa, which was subsequently killed by an orange haired girl, revealing said girl and a exhausted looking young man,"That girl is quite... Energetic."

More rustling trees revealed another addition to this cluster of insanity as a red haired girl being chased by a Deathstalker burst from the treeline,"... At least she's getting some exercise."

At this point Melantha's puddles of optimism dried up. She sighed when she noticed the final addition was the Schnee girl hanging from the claw of a Nevermore.

"I'm done." Melantha said and sat on a rock and began sharpening Asmodeus' sword form,"Tell me when we're leaving Yang."

With that she lost herself in that task, not noticing the Schnee girl falling, the blonde trying to catch her, or even the small skirmish with the two large grimm. It was only when Yang shook her that Melantha looked up.

"Oh is it time to go?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah... You need to not do that again. I was worried when you didn't even budge when I yelled your name." Yang said, "Did you even notice what was going on?"

"No... I should be more aware of my surroundings. Let's go then, I can reflect on that mistake later." Melantha replied and soon the group was running as fast as they could to get back to the cliff.

The grim however wouldn't let up and so a fight it would be. The orange haired girl ran and distracted the Nevermore before the Deathstalker arrived and just before it caught her Melantha and the black haired young man intercepted it, but still they tried to run, while others slowed the scorpion-esque grim down. After the initial skirmish began they found themselves separated as such: Ruby, Yang, Wiess, and Melantha and the blonde and black haired boys with the orange and red haired girls.

The former group with the Nevermore, the battle began with them all shooting at the avian grim, but they had to go higher as their platform was destroyed. After some fruitless efforts Ruby observed the others and came up with a plan. Yang found herself distracting the Nevermore and after shooting her Ember Celica down its throat she landed and Weiss moved forward, with some quick work she trapped it temporarily in ice, next Melantha summoned up her concentration and shadows morphed around her until two shadow tendrils became visible and one wrapped around the pillar she stood on and she jumped with the other wrapping around another pillar, Ruby jumped and with Crescent Rose, she was slammed into Melantha pushing them both back into a glyph created by Weiss as two more tendrils seemed to appear and touch the ground.

"Of course you would come up with this plan." Weiss said.

"Please don't talk for long, these guys are not easy to stretch like this." Melantha said already panting from effort.

A moment later Ruby was sent flying with force coming from the glyph, Crescent Rose, and the two extra tendrils all sending Ruby rocketing toward the Nevermore. Some glyph work from Weiss and some use of her semblance and weapon later and the Nevermore was decapitated with Ruby standing atop the cliff.

After Ozpin and Glynda retrieved them and everyone was confirmed to have completed the exam, the foursome found themselves standing together as Ozpin announced,"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Melantha Goodwitch, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as Team RWMY **(A/N: RWMY = Rosemary, as in the plant.)** , led by Ruby Rose."

Yang immediately jumped over and hugged Ruby, while Melantha thought, _'This might be an interesting year.'_

It seemed Ozpin was reading her mind when he said,"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

* * *

 **I'll end the chapter here, how was this length? Should they be shorter? Let me know what you think. Shorter chapters or Longer chapters.**

 **Update: I added a description of Melantha's outfit when Melantha meets Yang and Ruby.**


End file.
